


Paperwork

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, naruto/ramen otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has a few issues with Naruto’s Hokage resume. It includes things like "winning every ramen eaten contest I've ever been in".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

When Sasuke walked into Naruto’s kitchen he was greeted with a rare sight: Naruto quietly pouring over scrolls. He was also greeted with a potentially unsettling sight: a bowl of ramen, not touched, resting next to the microwave instead of being in front of Naruto to be devoured.

Sasuke thought about activating his sharingan before dismissing it, at least for the moment. He walked over to Naruto and said, “What are you doing?”

Naruto didn’t look up as he said, “I’m writing a resume.”

“What for?” Sasuke asked.

“To be Hokage,” Naruto said.

Sasuke twitched and pushed down the urge to smack him. It would not due to start a fight with Naruto so soon after his return to Leaf. “That’s not really necessary. Kakashi’s already decided to make you his successor.”

Naruto lifted up his head to look up at his friend. “He’s the reason I’m doing this. He said it would be good way to practice my paper working skills.” His pouted like he did when Kakashi insisted that he eat his vegetables. “He says I can’t count on Sakura-chan and you to do all of it.” Then he grinned, “Can I?”

“No,” Sasuke said.

“Oh come on,” Naruto said, “after I saved your ass, it’s the least you can do.”

Sasuke grabbed the back of a chair and scooted it over so that it was resting next to the one Naruto was sitting on. He dropped down on it and grabbed the scroll. “I’ll proof read,” he said, “it’s probably the only way anyone will ever be able to make sense of your idiocy.”

“Hey!”

Sasuke dodged Naruto’s punch and began to read. Under qualifications, the first thing Naruto had written was ‘saving my best friend from evil’. It gave Sasuke pause. It was a great sentiment and Sasuke did appreciate it - really, he did. But. He turned to Naruto and chose his words carefully, “I don’t think you chasing after me years on end is a good qualification for Hokage since I was a criminal intent on destroying the village you’re supposed to protect.”

“If I’d given up on you, I wouldn’t deserve to be Hokage,” Naruto said.

“Politically speaking,” Sasuke started, enjoying the warm feeling Naruto’s deceleration gave him. Naruto’s eyes glazed over. “Shikamaru is going to be your second in command, right?”

“Yep,” Naruto said with a stern nod, “he offered to buy me ramen everyday for a month if I agreed.”

“Thank god,” Sasuke said under his breath as Naruto suddenly remembered his forgotten food and made a mad dash for the counter.

The next on Naruto’s list was 'being Sakura-chan’s best friend’. Sasuke had the urge to point out being Sakura’s boyfriend was way more important than  _that_  before remembering he was no longer twelve so not everything between them had to be a competition. Still. “Naruto, what does Sakura being your friend have to do with leading Leaf?”

After slurping down a bite of ramen, he said, “Because Sakura-chan is awesome.”

Sasuke opened his mouth. Then he closed it. There was no good way to counter that. “I suppose we could argue that being friends with Sakura means you have good people skills.”

Any pettiness Sasuke had still felt about Naruto becoming Hokage instead of him wiped away the second Sasuke realized if he became Hokage that he’d have to talk to people he didn’t like. All the time. Every day. _For the rest of his life._

He turned back to Naruto’s list. He read the third qualification. Then he read it again. “What,” he said between gritted teeth, “does eating every ramen eating contest you have ever been in have to do with anything?”

“Kakashi-sensei said I should highlight my best skills,” Naruto said. He took such a big bite of his noodles some of them dropped on his shirt.

Sasuke turned back to the scroll because if he didn’t he would grab Naruto’s chopsticks and do something very violent with them. The fourth thing he listed was 'saving the world’ “Saving the world should be the first thing on your list, you idiot.”

“You and Sakura are more important,” Naruto insisted.

Sasuke felt a surge of affection mix with his frustration. “Don’t you think it’s at least more important than your ability to eat ramen?”

Naruto looked thoughtful. “I guess.” His face scrunched up. “Man, does this mean I have to start all over? I used ink and you can’t erase that.”

“No you aren’t,” Sasuke said. He rolled up the scroll and tossed it into the trash can. Then he grabbed another one and grabbed Naruto’s pen. “I’m going to do it.”

“Does this mean you’re going to take on my paperwork?” Naruto asked eagerly.

“Just the important stuff,” Sasuke said. He turned around and watched Naruto take the noodles off his shirt and pop them in his mouth. Firmly, he added, “And anything that requires higher level thought.”

Naruto let out a whoop of joy.


End file.
